bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:Forum/Bach and Starke's RP
Category:BachLynn23Category:Starke21 New York (Holden and Bella) *'Holden': Holden leaves his cabin, wearing his nice jeans, a white button up shirt, and a dark brown leather jacket. He checks to make sure he has everything he needs, wallet, keys, etc. Then he makes his way over to the Mnemosyne cabin and knocks on the door, not sure if he should just enter or not, as he doesn't know anyone in the cabin. *'Bella': She sees him outside the cabin and comes outside, wearing this: *'Holden': He smiles when he sees here, and does a quick up and down look, and whistles a bit, "Wow, damn you look really nice." He smiles, "You may want something long sleeve to wear on the ride there though, it can get kinda cold on the bike, or if you don't have anything you could wear my jacket." *'Bella': It's alright, I can get one. *runs into the cabin and gets a jacket* Um.. I just wanted to thank you ahead of time.. *smiles* *'Holden': He smiles as she comes back out, "Well then, you're most welcome ahead of time." He turns and starts walking with her towards the entrance to camp. "My bike is parked just outside the main camp entrance, with all the other vehicles and bikes and shit." *'Bella': *laughs* okay. I've... never been outside of camp since I got here... Isn't it dangerous to leave? *'Holden': He shrugs as they get to the entrance, "Well we can't stay cooped up forever, and plenty once trained only stick around part time for holidays, we'll be fine, I'll make sure you stay safe." He smiles and as they get to his bike, he offers her a spare helmet. *'Bella': *puts it on and laughs* okay, how stupid do I look? *'Holden': He grins, "You don't look stupid, you look safe." He puts his own helmet on and climbs on the bike and then holds his hand out to help her on. *'Bella': oh good. *gets on* well this is a first.. *'Holden': He looks back before putting down the visor on his helmet, "Don't be afraid to hold on tight." He grins and starts the bike, then steers it slowly out to the main road, once there he speeds up and heads into New York City. *''Bella': *wraps her arms around his waist and closes her eyes as the bike goes faster... *'Holden': After driving for around 31 minutes, he pulls into the City and finds a place to park his bike near where there's a restaurant and the Broadway place, he takes off his helmet and shuts off his bike. "Here we are." *'Bella': *stands up and looks around* woooww.. it's incredible. It smells good here. *laughs* *'Holden': He gives her a rather amused look as he gets off the bike, he puts his helmet and hers back on the bike and looks around, sniffing the air, "Hmmm smells like a city to me." He grins at her, but the look on her face seeing it all for the first time, he can't help but feel like she looks even more beautiful in that moment than she did before. "so food first or show first?" *'Bella': *looks into his eyes and smiles, but them blushes and looks at the ground* I'm not sure.. are you hungry? *'Holden': He shrugs, "I could eat, we've got 2 hours to kill before the show. Hmmm, what kinds of food do you like?" *'Bella': hmm... Name a food, and I love it. *laughs* except.. I'm allergic to pineapple.. *'Holden: He laughs, "Well Pretty sure we can avoid pineapple, how about pizza? There's this really amazing authentic pizzeria just up the block."'''